gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Shoreside Vale
Shoreside Vale is the third borough in Liberty City. Shoreside Vale is primarily residential, but also features the Francis International Airport to the south, a light commercial/industrial estate (Pike Creek) on the western edge, and the Cochrane Dam in the northwestern corner. Shoreside Vale is the only part of the city situated on the mainland and is considerably hillier than the other two boroughs, with a mountain range along the northern edge of the borough. With steep elevation changes, a river dividing the main residential area from the industrial estate and the airport, and roads, bridges and tunnels criss-crossing each other at different elevations, Shoreside Vale is notoriously tricky to navigate. For this reason, Shoreside Vale is a very poor choice for the vehicle missions. Neighborhoods, districts and areas Francis International Airport Liberty City's airport is situated on the southern half of Shoreside Vale, just off the main road coming into the area. Other features in this district include a long-term parking lot, a fire station and a subway station. Pike Creek Pike Creek is a business district located in the western section of Shoreside Vale. It is home to the offices of several businesses, including Punk Noodles, Turtle Head Fish Co, AMCo. Petroleum Company, and Liberty Pharmaceuticals. Services include the local police station, the hospital, Pay 'n' Spray and 8-Ball's bomb shop. Pike Creek is Yakuza turf in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, but is occupied by no gangs in . Cedar Grove Cedar Grove is an upper-class suburban area which takes its name directly from a New Jersey suburb. It is controlled by the Colombian Cartel, and is home to some of the more wealthy residents of Liberty City. It consists of lavish mansions with swimming pools and fast sports cars on the drive-ways. Donald Love's mansion (later taken over by Catalina) also lies within this area. Wichita Gardens Wichita Gardens is a low-wealth residential area. Wichita Gardens contains housing projects. It is controlled by the Purple Nines and the Red Jacks, both subsects of the Southside Hoods. Points of Interest * Hope Medical College, Pike Creek * Shoreside Vale Police Station, Pike Creek * Pay 'n' Spray, Pike Creek * 8-Ball's Bomb Shop, Pike Creek * Import/Export garage, Pike Creek * Cochrane Dam, Pike Creek * Donald Love's Mansion/Cartel Mansion, Cedar Grove * Cedar Ridge Observatory, (above) Cedar Grove * Staunton View Picnic Area, Wichita Gardens Other Locations *Wichita Gardens Safehouse (in GTA III) *Cedar Grove Safehouse (in GTA Liberty City Stories) See also * *Portland Island *Staunton Island '''' Trivia *The tunnel that leads from one side of Cedar Grove to the other seems to have another road that leads to another part of Liberty City. The tunnel is unavailable to the player in GTA III, but in GTA Liberty City Stories the player is allowed to use it to get to points around Cedar Grove. There seems to be another road that leads to a northern part of Shoreside Vale, but is blocked off and cannot be driven on. The sign above the road reads "Upstate". It is unknown if there is another part of Liberty City that wasn't exposed in GTA III or GTA Liberty City Stories or not but in GTA III the player can fly a Dodo around the "upstate" part of Liberty City and will only find more hills. Category:Liberty City in GTA III Category:Shoreside Vale